dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Wally Kisaragi
Wally Kisaragi is an OC owned by gantzgun74 and used for various media, such as Dimensional Clash, and Fanfiction.net. He is known exculsively as the 'Ying' where Otto is the 'Yang', being a monk in his previous life, whereas Otto was a knight. He is around 15 years of age (Though he'll say 15 and a half to make himself sound more impressive), and lives in Arcadia Valley. Background Wally was something of a common birth. Born in a medieval version of a ‘baby boom’, he was raised by his parents whom were members of a religious temple; monks, by all terms. Because of this, Wally is something of a monk himself, but he rather prefers freedom over the strict rules of the temple. When war threatened to break out between Arcadia Valley's Royal Family and the indigenous tribes of the Valley, Wally lived a rebelious life amongst the monks, attending mass when it came around, learning the monks abilities and martial arts, and sneaking away from the Temple of Balance whenever he found it affordable for him, to have a night out on the town. Wally has been caught once or twice by the monks, and whenever the monks are contacted by their wayward student, it usually leads to the monkhood getting a decent dose of dishonor... Though the only time you will ever see Wally showing any kind of apology, false or not, is when he says it to his closest friends in the monkhood, Quin, His friendly rival, and Rachel, his self-proclaimed girlfriend (Whom had once accompanied Wally on one of his out of temple excursions, only to greatly embarrass the monkhood and it's leader, her father). Wally's relations between the two were close, but that didn't mean they couldn't try to talk him out of being a further hazard. One day, after mass at the temple, Wally, no longer able to take fits of boredom, ran away from the temple, to find a better life... Only to be found and saved from a monster by a passing Knight brigade. While being taken home by the Knight brigade, a group of rookies called the '4th Brigade', Wally found a self proclaimed new friend in Otto Shinryu (Whom at the time, found Wally to be just too pushy), as well as the other members, Zalor and Aryssa. The meet and greet however, was cut short when Wally was forced to the monks by Ginseng, and the brigade took leave to find a place to stay. Wally was strictly disciplined by the monks for his insubordination, making him show the Knight brigade around the temple, followed quickly by being forced to extra hours in the Martial Arts classes, preventing him from ever finding sneaking out again. However, Wally was insistent... That was when things got really worse. As the knight brigade took their leave from the 'Temple of Balance' and the town 'Kenreller', Wally hitched a ride in one of their supply crates, after leaving a note that literally declared his feelings for Rachel in her room. Wally was never discovered until it was too late, and the brigade was back in 'Tai-Chen-Rong'. At first, the knights head honcho's wanted to return Wally to the temple immediately, however Wally was insistent, and literally begged the knights to let him join a brigade, and that he'd be willing to do anything for the position. Interestingly enough, the knights granted him free passage and allowed Wally to join the '4th Brigade', much to Otto's chagrin, and Zalor and Aryssa's relief (At least, now they had someone else who was FUN, in the brigade). Wally proved himself on several occasions, coming through for the brigade with his support magic, and his short ranged, but powerful holy element spells, eventually gaining the respect by his peers; even Otto grew to admire the kid's spirit, throwing away a life he hadn't wanted in the first place, and placing himself so well in the life he DID want. story is finally continued in Otto's bio, when the war begins, and the slaughter of 'Tai-Chen-Rong' takes place, but here's minor spoilers that are made apparent throughout the threads. *Wally's note to Rachel had not been done in vain; later on in the story the two actually become a very close couple, as illustrated by Wally in the threads 'Monkey See, Doggie Three Part 2' and 'Philosophical Meet'. **''"Yeah, I did, mate. You really worried old man Kahn, so he asked me, (Whilst I was on a date with Rachel to this romantic restaurant I had found) to track you down and figure out what you were up to." - Wally talking to Otto (Monkey See Doggie Three Part 2)'' **''Whether they're gay, straight, or bisexual, I just want people to live happy lives. I'm straight though, you remember me talking about my girlfriend back home, Rachel right?" - Wally speaking to Double D concerning his views on homosexuality (Philosophical Meet)'' *Those that may find Wally selfish, should note that Wally possibly saw through the deception of the Temple of Balance (As illustrated in Otto's bio), and left due to that. Well whether he did or not, he doesn't regret his choice of leaving the temple and now continues to live life to the fullest. ** "I thought there was a better life outside the temple and look at me now!" - Wally to Double D (Philosophical Meet) Previous to his arrival at Dimensional Clash, Wally and Otto took in a strange, but powerful little boy known as Kosumu, whom continually speaks of a mission his mother sent him to Earth to accomplish. However, Wally discovers a more fun-loving side to the little boy and they become fast friends, much to Otto's disbelief. When Otto disappeared, Wally had been contacted by Kahn, Otto's sensei and martial arts teacher, and asked to find him. Though he had been in the middle of a date with Rachel, the once been female monk allows Wally to go, knowing that it was always business before pleasure. And so, Wally found the mysterious ghost train and was quickly after his best friend and fighting partner. Roles in Dimensional Clash Arrival Wally's arrival was quite different compared to Otto's. It's hinted the two met sometime after Wally arrived on Dimensional Island, previous to the threads the two both appear in. The first thread in this assortment is 'Monkey See Doggie Three Part 2' where Wally successfully tricks Mojo Jojo into selling five dogs to him for 20,000 Yen (Unknowing that it was Ed, Double D, Eddy, Felix and Masahiro). After a brief meeting with Otto, the five heroes turned into dogs discovers that Otto had procured Double D's nest jewel when the boy had transformed into a dog. Leaping into action, Double D quickly relayed the message of his and his friends true nature to Wally, whom, by some sheer miracle, is able to properly decipher the clue, and discover they were humans. Before Wally can do anything to help however, Mojo, furious as a hornet upon learning that the Yen Wally gave him was worthless (As so hillariously made clear by Leon Falora, whom calls the bag full of yen 'Shit in a bag'), appears once more, demanding Wally return the dogs. Wally was quickly turned into a dog, leaving Otto to dispatch Mojo, and destroy the 'Anubis Dog-Head' which allowed Mojo to turn people into dogs and control them. Present Roles Throughout his stay on Dimensional Island, Wally only continues to make more friends. One of his best buds is Ed, due to the fact that the both of them share an avid interest in Sci-Fi, Manga, Anime, and various other geeky franchises. Beyond this though, he stays very well in shape, as illustrated in the thread 'Hall of Records' where he fights off nearly thousands of demons (Summoned by Mandy) almost simultaneously... With Break-dance moves he had learned during his thus-far brief stay. Personality Those who knew Wally previously would see him as quite selfish. However, recent events more then prove this untrue. Wally is, by all means, a child at heart. Naieve and childish, one would think Wally almost too sunny for his own good. However, he is, in actuality, very down to earth and smart. When he has to, he can also be very serious, though the seriousness is often passed by quickly. Despite some oddities, Wally is truly one of the most trustworthy friends anyone could ever make. He's often shown signs of mischievousness, the most prominent being able to trick Mojo Jojo with the old 'Rabbit Season, Duck Season' trick (Only switched around to say, 'For Sale, Nor for Sale'). Abilities Like Otto, Wally also has special abilities. Though his are opposite of Otto’s. His powers are over photons, allowing him to use various attacks. Most of his spells however are support spells, meaning healing spells, empowering spells, or even a reviving spell or two. Despite this, he’s still a very good fighter, and he does have his fair share of fighting abilities. However, nearly all of these fighting abilities are short range, making them rather risky if up against a tough contender. Here is a list of abilities Wally can use; *Yin heal (The standard Cura level healing spell, that involves a small flash and insta-cure of small time injuries) *'Doctor's Orders!' (The standard 'Clear' Level spell, that allows Wally to cure a party member of status alignments, such as blindness, poison, silence, heck, Wally usually uses this spell on himself whenever he gets sick, curing himself right up. It's because of this that a side-effect appeared; due to the spell being cast on himself so many times, his immune system is near super human, able to put down sicknesses before they can even settle in. Originally called 'Yin's blessing'.) *'Amp it up!' (A spell used to increase the strength of the person the spell is used on by a few levels, including the user. Wally often used this spell to get out of gym, easily... To no success since the monks could sense the magic from a mile away. Originally named 'Vigor'.) *'Raise the sheilds!' (A spell used to increase the defenses of the person the spell is used on by a few levels, including the user. Wally often used this spell on himself, to get out of Martial Arts classes to get out with minimal injury... Too bad he was caught everytime. Originally named 'Guardian'.) *' (A spell used to increase the speed of the person the spell is used on by a few levels, including the user. Yes, Wally got caught using it prior to classes that involved running. Originally called 'Light's Grant'.) *'Ki-YA!' (One of Wally's short range spells; usually used as a palm movement that launches an enemy away from the user, similar to a 'Hadoken' (NOT the '8-Bit Theater' Variety). Wally uses this from time to time, whenever in a street fight. But even he is aware not to use it to it's fullest power against someone unless they deserve it.) *Zapper (A lightning spell that Wally can cast up to long distances, at the cost of magic. It's essectially a Thundara spell with more kick.) *Yin Beam (Probably the ONLY magic attack of Wally's that's long distance, and powerful to boot. However, it costs a great amount of magical energy, (Ala Photons that Wally can collect) to use. It's similar to Otto's 'Hellfire Burst' attack, and works to similar effect as well. Skills Like Otto, he'll be very much at home in a street fight, but he can also be in good condition, in dancing competitions. As illustrated in 'Hall of Records' Wally is a very skilled break dancer, able to learn new moves within a matter of a few hours or days, depending on the complexity of the move itself. He can even convert these breakdance moves into martial arts fighting techniques further adding to his list of oddities. However, he has proven that these moves are not only efficient, but effective as well. Weapons Wally tends to carry around a huge cutlass sword, that he can lift effortlessly with one arm, despite it being remarkably heavy. Along with the sword, he carries around Shuriken and ninja stars, though these are used for non-violent purposes more then they are used for violent ones (Such as disarming foes). Trivia *Wally is an avid fan of comic books, manga, and Anime (Thus why he is good friends with Ed). His most favorite franchises are the Slayers, Nabari No Ou, Kinnikuman (As well as it's sequel series 'Ultimate Muscle'), Bleach, and various sci-fi comics (Just because of the fact that they are so otherworldly). *A few of Wally's favorite past-times when he's not reading or watching anime, is playing with his faithful dog Courage, attending dance clubs, and exercising. *Wally frequently sends letters to his beloved Rachel back home... **We may get to meet her for ourselves later on... Category:Original characters Category:Quests in Arcadia Valley characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants